


you know that i care

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Saya braids Maria's hair and is hella gay for her.





	you know that i care

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just wanted to write something for them bc i love them??? Hopefully I write something longer sometime!
> 
> title from No Drug Like Me by Carly Rae Jepsen

What Saya loved the most about Maria- besides everything about her, because, wow, was everything about her fucking wonderful, from her bright wide smile to the way she loudly laughed with her head thrown back to the way she carefully painted her sharp nails- was her hair. It was thick and bounced with each step she took, but was still surprisingly soft when she ran her hands through it. Saya wrapped her friends hair up on top of her head as she took one half to braid. Maria had convinced her to do this sleepover shit- but, despite her complaining, the opportunity to touch Maria was nice.

“This music is fucking shit, where did you get it?” Saya wrinkled her nose as she listened to the music Maria had set up to play. It was so- indie. It took her a second, combined with Maria’s giggles, to put two and two together. “Marcus? God he’s cute, but his music taste is kind of shit.”

“I don’t know, I kind of like it! It’s growing on me- the lyrics and the beat. I mean, it’s still shit, but it’s nice shit. Actually, I’m surprised Marcus hasn’t given you your mixtape yet! He said he’s making some for everyone, to get  _ us _ cultured.” Maria laughed and Saya knew she was rolling her eyes, because she was too. “It’s sweet. He’s a sweet kid.”

Saya smiled as her fingers weaved together Maria’s hair, relishing for a second on how soft it was. It had to be her conditioner. “He is. Acts all tough, but he’s all mushy inside. Crying out for the love and attention of people he wants to have as a family.” 

“Yeah.” Maria whispered. They stayed quiet, listening to the music before Maria perked up again, her chin rising up just so and her shoulders pushing back. “I saw the cover Marcus was making for Billy- I think he might have a little bit of a crush!” She brought up a hand and wiggled her fingers excitedly. 

That was surprising- or was it? Saya had figured that that look Marcus always had on his face was just his sappy, happy to be alive, not in jail, and have friends look, but now that she was thinking of it in another way, it was a sappy, soft, crushing so fucking hard look. The same one Saya was most likely giving Maria right now, behind her back, as she braided her hair. Saya let her hand drop slightly and linger on Maria’s soft shoulder, full of short dark hair and a splatter of moles. 

“Well, at least he’s over whatever hormonal fueled shit he had for you.” Saya whispered as she pulled her hand away, back up to finish the first braid.

“Oh, Marcus can’t help it. You know how boys can get when a beautiful young woman blinks her eyes in their direction and breathes just a little too fast and is sweet and friendly. Just like you with him!” She laughed and shook her head, immediately stopping when Saya hissed at her for moving about. “Sorry!”

“Marcus- he’s-” Saya groaned and shook her in head in slight frustration. “He was a mark. It’s different now, he knows that. Obviously now that he has those eyes for Billy.”

“They’d be cute together.” Maria said with another wiggle of her fingers. “Hmm…. I want something like that. To be cute and soft and makeout with someone who’s just… your best friend. You know?” 

Her heart stopped-

She- that- was Maria trying to say something, like actually say something or was Saya just being stupid and trying to see something where there wasn’t? The latter could honestly be true, but Saya wasn’t know from backing down, so she swallowed her fear, gave a shaky smile even though Maria couldn’t even see her, and opened her mouth. 

“Yeah, I get that. When I’m with you.” Saya licked her lips, her fingers quickly letting go as Maria swiftly turned her head around to stare with intense eyes at Saya’s face. She stayed still, staring back, unblinking. “I like you. A lot. Honestly, it’s ridiculous, but if dumb boy Marcus has the guts to get his guy, I need to try.”

Maria breathed in, her red lips stretching up in one of her large smiles as she leaned closer towards Saya, her nose grazing against her cheek. Saya felt like she was going to die, her hands clutched hard at her knees as she forced herself to breath. When their lips met, it was long, full of promises that Saya couldn’t wait to get to. She brought her hands up and let her fingers pull the clip keeping up half of Maria’s hair off, her thick hair falling, tickling at Saya’s hair before she twisted it around her fingers.

“I’m not making you a mixtape though,” Saya breathed out when Maria’s lips pulled back slightly after a few minutes of kissing. 

Maria laughed and shook her head. “Girl, as long as I have you, I’m good.” Her soft hand cupped Saya’s cheek, her thumb caressing back and forth, and she moved closer for another kiss.

 


End file.
